


It only takes one word

by Psychic_Possession (Lunensis), Roydesu13



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Correction that one is now officially in the fandom, Galra Keith (Voltron), LMAO, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Please dont kick us out of the fandom, Voltron, one of us isn't even in the fandom, please dont kick me out of the fandom, shit post, shit story, the worst, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunensis/pseuds/Psychic_Possession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roydesu13/pseuds/Roydesu13
Summary: ONe day. Shit happened





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOME SHIT ASS STORY WRITE HERE YALL  
> SHOUT OUT TO MY MAIN HOE FOR HELOPIMN ME OUT IN SOME WAY I GUESS?????????  
> ANYWAY  
> THIS IS COMPLETLY UNEDITED ;;)) AND PURE GAY  
> ENJOY

      Hi!, my name is Lance(alot) Mcclain (i know my dicky be fukin awesome. thats why they call me lancealot). Im the ripe old age of a person in their lat e in my lifehood but also earlyish. I attended thye Garisson back on my home planeyt Earth. Somehow me and my pals, who are so fukin lame and not in anyway as coolio as me, got into the space and now we pilot these bad ass giant mecha asss lions in space and protect the wide universe. Its pretty lit if you ask me fam. *insert winky face and double finger guns* ;)

      So the other day i was takin a piss with my sword held high and in walks fukin keith (mc)kogane, yeah i call him mckogane becase in my mind we are married. And he struts over with them fine ass legs of his and my saber decides to say hello. Keith blinked confussed at me and turned and ran with that shiny ass of his. obviously he didnt realize the shiter was occupied by awesome. So i took care of my sword and left to find that fine peice of space ass.

      Once i found that gay piece of shit, and he was in fact in the CATCHen(cause its where i cought that boi), i leaned agaiunst the counter in front himwearin a sexy ass grin. I puckered up and gave my bitch a kiss. cleary he wasn noot ready cause that fuker slapped me and then fukin kneed my goods. 

After comfosinng  meself i limped as bisexulally as possibvle to my fine ass room and cryed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

      Lance(alot) McClain here again. you bitches thought i died didnt chu? Hell no.

"Im here mothofukrs!" I screamed as i sashayed into the fukin meeting room with them dope ass sofas. Space dad gayve me a terrifiingly fukin hot glare and yelled back aat meh.

"Lance calm yo bitch ass self boi. we is tryin to be the civilized and talk about woopin that Zarkon bitches baby ass."

I verbally ;;)) at him and sauntered to a seat. aka keiths lap. I grounded twice before he punched me in the nuts again. 

"Lance can you please stop being a fucking idiot?!" He shoved my gloryious ass onto the floor and i whimoperd before climbing up to my other bitch. 

"youll love your king wont you hunk?" I said as i attatched my wimpy ass self to his face. 

Hunk sighed and picked me up like the little bitch baby i am and set me down inbetween hiem and pidge., 

AFTER ALL THAT SHIT WAS OVER WITH ME AND KEITH TOTALLY MADE OUT. NO LIE. I SWEAR *fingers be crossed*

 

 


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol. halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the sorry this took so long. and its so far from when we had halloween. Enjoy the lols ;;))

HELLA. AY GUYS>< IM STILL ALIVE YA WHORESSSSSS

Anywasyssssss. So let me tell yalllll aboot this thingay that happened gthe other day.  Okay so first of all It was way lit cause we celebrated The most amazing holiday. Just caus ewe’re the heros of the universe now doesnt mean we can’t calebrqate the spooky holiday HALLOWEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

YEaH.!! BOOOOIIIII  
So of course wwe all gathered make shit costumes and partayed all night. Even Corn and the Sexy Space queen joined in. The only pooper was that wonderful and hella beautiful space ass Keith.

Anyway. I was totally dead after that partay. I m pretty sure aluura gave us space alchohol stufffsss.

Im TIRED AS HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

What was i saying?

O h yesh.

SO spaceween was great

 

Lit af

 

But yeah. I need to sleep cause space dad is yelling at me for running around naked.

“You CANT CONTROL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”  
“GO TO SLEEP YOU FUker”

“Okay wow dad. Fineeeeeee”

Sleep it is then

 

* * *

  


AY YO MOFOS.

GUess who got S O M E

Thats right!  
Not me.

I wish lmfaoooooooooooooooooooooooo. Anyways mah dudesssz. I feeeeel like the shit cause i drank too much of that… that stuff from yesterday- wait hold on. I HAVE TO GET CANDY OH MY GoD. HOW DID I FORGET. Goytta find HUNKKKKKY MONKEYY

 

*several minnutes later*

“Hunk MY ANGEl”

Hunk gave me le glareee “yes my devil?”

“I completly forget the best fukin thing about halloween. The fukin motherin canday.”

He gaspededededed anbd started to scream as he threw shiz around randomly. I of course joined him.

“Calm thyself peasents!”

Oh, my, god.

“YOUR QUEEN SHALT DELIVER!” Pidge shouted and threw candy looking things into the air. DAYMN SON,

 

“You are a GOD Pidgey”

“I know,” Pidge then left us scramble to get the candyies.

After that we felt sick af and regettiededededeed lifes

WHALE ttyl mbutches. *Jimmy neutron voice* GotTTa BlaSt


	3. Love daddi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad and mum

**HOLLA FOR A DOLLA**

**Alright so shiz went down earlier. I was just sittin tyhere chillaxiiinn in the commons. That be what im callin it ;) and Daddy came in and was all like,\**

**“BITCHCCCHHHHHHH! Get off you ass boi. “**

**So iw as liek “nah da”**

**He got sp mad at me. Lololol(I know shiro wouldnt be like that irl lol)**

**He was like “don't take taht tone wit me young bi”**

**And I wiz like. “Oh shit. You right”**

**So den my fine ass bit hey baby self got up and apoligiazied to papi and went off to find allllararalalra.**

**So I found har and I be lik “ay babbbbbbyyyy wanna test out me saber ???????????????????. Lo”**

**“first how did you say ?????????????????? Out load? Secondddd HELLNANANANAAA” SHE SLAPPED MY PUSSY ASS PUSSY AND LEFT ME FUR DED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	4. The other one wrote at 12am

Wat up my main hoes I"m fkukin bak again for mor of that quALITY SIN MMMBOI  
Ananywy i started this day as the bluetiful star I am, by weeping abot my bootiful Keith not loving me but recovered soon enough because I know I'm a hot piece of ass and he'll come around eventually becase 2 HAWT DuDES like us are jst destinied to be together.  
Forever  
In space

As I extit the room I almost immedititly bnump into my beautitful Keith anad knock him off his feetsies, but being the smooth mofo I am, I staet with elolgance:  
"I know 'm hte man of yuor drememes, Keithy-cat, but do you really have to fall for meh liek dis?"

"Fuck off, Lance, I don't need this bullshit from you so early in the morning." I pouted as he walked away but them bootiful sashaying hips got me like dAMN BOI and I couldn't be sad no mo'

Until I enetred the common people's comon room and I knew I was too much of a fabulos boi to be here.


	5. Anon a varsity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuk us up  
> Almost as short as your dick

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shitnwaddup  
Guess what the hell is coming up in a few dayyyyyzzzzzz  
MotH FUKIN ANIVERSARAAYYY  
mine althoughieS that IS. although. He don don't know tat yeet. Ahahhahahaahhaahaahahahahahhahahahhahaahahah

Yes  
I am nit a stalker gayz I just follow him in a trash can like the garbage king I am  
Exacacracalackaly

My latest excursion was cut shurt byby the fact we were under mofukin attack bye teh mufocklin gallygals Ra.

So thet shix hap and we wuz ftight iiin them purple boogers and guexs the dfucok whaht hap  
Days righgWE WON


	6. He shall be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just getting worse and worse as I continue. Omg

Ay yo fam u. O yo wasssuup. I gots to tell you somethingg so flopping greet. So i was like. Walking around all bily and of course i rsn.into theat boi keef. He is so fluking sexxxaay. Andyway. Backk To the point at hand . so he was just w lakin through the hsall and i be lik "ay keefth. Wasssssssssuuuupp?"  
He shrugged off me question like it wasn't. Asked. I of cours ed d statd ti wine. "Keef keef keef keef keef keef keef"  
"What the actual living fuk lance. Leave me alone plz"  
"But wyy "  
"Ugg"  
Keefs poked my face with his fist and left me on the floor doin the cringe of pain. Whale. No. Thats wrong. He just kinda left.  He none hurt the memo Boi. He too preshhh fur that. Why keef why. I just want to give your mcfuking ass my mcfukin loves. Dat boi shall be mine. One way or anotherrr


	7. I marathoned this fucking show in less than 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrysler miraculer

Ayyy mcfluckers watts up  
Tis the sessin to be the jolly and celolbrate teh holly dasies! So not everyobe on le ship selebrates a la Knishmas sioo it was a bitty of a mess but! We got it figayred out and allyura has weird holodaze man but we dud the thing abd erryone was happy!  
I cayghty the Keithyboi under the paper misstelltoes and evey1 was like "ooooOIOIOOOOOOOO" and I trid to use meh grate supereb suave moves and he! Did! The thing!   
He particlebated in all of the celebrations inclydin kisisng me! Under hte papier mystletoes !! !11!?!  
Bedt crisismas evar. Cantant belivy. Tish happnyand.   
Am happ y boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These bullshit words are saved on my phone now.  
> Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a load of shit.  
> # sorry not sorry  
> also on a serious note i dont mean to offend anyone at all i swear


End file.
